Let It Roll
by Determindtowin
Summary: "Jack, what are you doing?" Steven asked looking up from me as I was floating in mid air. "I don't know." I answered panicking a bit. "How are you even doing that?" He questioned. "I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled as I came crashing to the ground. (Sequel to Here We Go Again)
1. Why Is My Day Dreaming Getting Worse?

**Me: So I decided to make the sequel to Here We Go Again!**

_Sasuke: It's about time. I thought you were just going to leave it off where you did._

**Me: You were just afraid that I was going to forget about you once I ended Here We Go Again.**

_Sasuke: No I knew you still have to keep working on A Little Secret. _

**Me: Yea , but in this your not the main character.**

_Sasuke: Why not? *pout*  
_

**Me: Because it's someone else's turn to shine. I hope that you all enjoy the story. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I only own my OC's and this** plot._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Why Is My Daydreaming Getting Worse? **

"Jack wake up your going to be late for school." I heard my mother shout after she pounded on my door, which made my fall out of bed and hit the ground with a thud.

"I'm up." I groaned sitting up and rubbing my face to try and dual the pain of falling out of my bed.

"Good you have fifteen minuets before you have to be heading off to school." She stated and I looked up at my alarm clock and whispered shit under my breath as I stumbled over to my dresser and threw on my school uniform that consisted of dark blue slacks and a white button up t-shirt with the school logo on it and a blue tie. I didn't bother brushing my hair as I grabbed a pair of socks and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I got lucky with keeping my bag full of my schoolbooks down in the kitchen as I ran down the hall and made a quick stop in the kitchen to grab my bag before heading to the door and throwing my shoes on.

"Bye mom." I said before closing the door behind me and ran down the driveway.

I ran past my father who was getting into the car to go to work, " Running a little later then usual son?" My dad chuckled at me.

"Very funny dad. I'll see you later." I shouted not looking back as I turned the corner and down the sidewalk I went occasionally stumbling as I made my way around younger kids who were walking with their parents to the bus stop.

Everyone who as met my parents has always told me that I look like a male version of my mother because of my blonde hair and green eyes. I've always just smiled at them and agreed with them. It was nice being different from everyone. I lot of people in my school had burnet hair like my father.

"Jack what took you so long to catch up?" One of my best friends Steven asked me. His long black hair was pulled back into a high pony tail like usual and he had his backpack slung over one shoulder as him and his brother waited for me at the end of our street.

"He probably over slept again." Sebastian Steven's twin brother and also my other best friend sighed as he adjusted his messenger bag on his shoulder. He also had black hair, but his was cut differently he had it in what most people called an emo hair cut over his right eye. His hair was also shorter then his brothers as well.

"Sorry about that I over slept because I was working on an artwork and forgot to turn on my alarm clock." I apologized catching my breath before we started walking.

"You really should go to bed sooner and not stay up so late working on your art work." Steven commented.

"I know I just can't help it." I laughed rubbing the back of my head.

"What were you working on?" Sebastian asked.

"He was probably working on characters that he wants to see in a video game that he's going to make one day." Steven commented.

I shook my head. "Actually last night I don't know why, but my mind went back to when my dad would tell be able the adventures in the digital world that he had and I started drawing what the digital world looked like from what I could remember." I answered and looked up at the sky. "Man, it would be nice to be able to go on an adventure like that. Just to get away from the town and see new places." I rambled.

I didn't mean to, but I ran into someone before Steven or Sebastian could warn me. I stumbled back, "I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention." I apologized.

"That's what you get for having your head always stuck in the clouds Jack." Sebastian mentioned.

"Na, it's alright, it's my fault, I wasn't really paying attention." The boy said.

I looked at him and noticed that I hadn't seen him around before. He had choppy black hair with red streaks through it. "No, no Sebastian is right, I always have my head in the clouds and I'm always day dreaming." I laughed in embarrassment as I looked away from the kid.

"Sebastian, what's wrong?" Steven asked his brother.

I looked over at Steven and Sebastian to see what was up and Sebastian was watching something, but then blinked a couple of times and shook his head, "It's nothing I just thought I saw something was all." He answered and lightly punched his brother's shoulder, "I'm going to be late to gym if I don't hurry, I'll catch you two in lunch." He waved and ran off towards the doors of the school so he could head to the locker room.

"I should probably head to class too." Steven commented elbowing me lightly then walking towards the school.

"I'll be right behind you." I said and then turned back to talk to the kid that I ran into and ask him his name, but he was gone. "Where did he go?" I muttered to myself looking around.

"Jack if you don't get a move on your going to be late." Steven yelled.

"I'm coming." I said and ran after him.

~*Last Period*~

'_That's so strange, who was that kid that I ran into this morning?'_ I thought to myself as I looked outside.

"Kanbara, are you listening?" I looked over at my lab partner.

"Hua?" I said to him sounding like an idiot because I was daydreaming yet again.

My lab partner was Yuki Himi. He was one of the smartest people in my class, but no one wanted to be around him because they all say that he is cold and distant. With his messy burnet hair and ice blue eyes I could see why people thought that he was cold. It was because of the color of his eyes and how he never really talked to anyone.

"You idiot we're going to get in trouble if you don't snap out of it. Why is your head always in the clouds." He sighed and looked down at his paper again, "I swear since this new school year started your daydreaming has just gotten worse." He commented.

I laughed a little and looked down at my paper, I felt bad about how much I was daydreaming, and he was right it had gotten worse, I didn't know why either. "Sorry Yuki." I said as I started working on my paper again. It didn't take long for me to start getting side tracked and doodling on the side of my paper.

"Jack, stay focused." Yuki said.

"Sorry." I apologized again, "I don't know what's been up with me lately." I answered truthfully.

"Well maybe if you didn't stay up until ungodly hours at night you wouldn't daydream as much during the day. The light from your room comes into my bedroom window you know." He commented.

"Right, I forgot. You know you can always yell at me to turn off my light." I commented.

We've been next-door neighbors ever since he moved in when I was four. That might be another reason why I didn't view him like everyone else in the school did. Then again people were always talking and whispering around us when we would talk. Before I could say anything to them Yuki would glare at everyone in the class and they would go back to what they were doing. I looked away and I knew if I were an anime character I would probably have a sweat drop. _'He's a nice guy if you can get past the death glare.'_ I thought to myself. I don't think that a lot of people understood that.

The final bell rang and I looked over at the clock and then a strong gust of wind blew my and Yuki's papers off the table. I sighed and bent down and started picking up my papers. I ended up brushing Yuki's arm and he was freezing. I instantly felt the hairs on my arms stand up and I looked at him but he was fine. He didn't have goose bumps at all.

"You alright?" He asked looking at me and then back down at the papers.

"I'm alright, but your freezing." I commented rubbing my arm warming it up again.

"I don't feel cold." He commented handing me my stack of papers. "I'll come over later and we can finish the lab up at your house." He told me.

"What I don't get a say in this?" I asked as he put his papers and book back in his bag.

"No, you were daydreaming all class so I think it's only fair that I come over and we finish the lab." He commented, "See you later." He said and walked out of the room.

I groaned a bit as I grabbed my bag and stood up. Pretty much everyone was gone now and wandering the halls or trying to catch the bus before it left. I put my books back in my bag and looked out the window. There was only a light breeze that was going on outside. I had no idea where that large gust came from, but I shook it off and went to my locker to get the rest of my things before heading to soccer practice.

~*After Soccer Practice*~

"I'm glad that you can stay focused on the field more then you can on your studies." Yuki commented as I was taking my gloves off.

"Well I'm a captain, so I have to stay focused." I smiled at him.

Actually I wasn't the only captain; Yuki and Steven were also captains along with myself. It was nice. I knew that Yuki and Steven didn't really talk much because Yuki would usually give him the cold shoulder, but they at least got along as we were on the soccer field. I was the friend that was stuck in the middle.

Steven slapped me in the back as he walked up to Yuki, and me " You let a couple slip by ya, on that last round Jack." He smiled at me.

Steven was the main forward on our team and all the girls loved him. I swear he had his own secret fan club with the girls in the school. Yuki on the other hand, he was my sweeper. We had this ritual when we would go on the field before the start of each game we would high five each other pretty much saying that we had each other's backs and nothing was going to get past us.

"It was rapid fire and it happens after being drilled all practice then having to do a goalkeeper core work out as the rest of you ran." I commented.

"Yuki…" Steven greeted.

"Minimoto." Was all Yuki said as he grabbed his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder, "Jack you can give me back my extra clothes later. Just try to remember to bring your bag tomorrow." He stated then walked off.

Steven started grumbling under his breath, "How can you be friends with that guy?" He asked me.

"We've known each other since we were little." I answered putting the last couple of balls away into the ball bag.

"Do you need any help?" Steven asked.

"No I got it. I'll meet you back in the locker room." I stated.

"Alright then. I'll see you soon. Try not to get lost in thought on the way back alright?" He laughed grabbing his water bottle and running back towards the school.

_**…To Be Continued…**_


	2. The New Kid

**A/N: Hey everyone here's the second chapter. I'm not sure if I will be able to start the third chapter until I get to finals week because I have a lot of things to do and not a whole lot of time to do it, but I wanted to give everyone something to read. Also I was wondering if you all wanted my to do the commenting back and forth with one of the characters from the story in the beginning like I use to. Well I won't hold you up any longer here's the chapter enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The New Kid**

"Hey, Jack was it?" I looked behind me and saw that the person that called me was the kid that I ran into earlier this morning.

"Oh, hello." I greeted standing up from putting away the last few soccer balls into the bag. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"How about we play a game. If you can stop all of my shots then I'll tell you my name." The kid offered.

It looked like I didn't have much of a choice in the matter if I wanted to learn his name. "Alright, you get three shots, then I have to get going." I agreed taking the top ball out of the bag and pulling out one of the soccer balls that I just put away.

"Fair enough." The teen agreed with a slight nod and putting his hands in his pockets. I tossed his the ball and then grabbed my gloves and started walking over to the net that was behind the teen.

Is starting at the eighteen yard box alright with you?" He asked as he walked with me to the net.

"That's fine." I answered putting my gloves on.

He stopped at the eighteen-yard line and I continued to the six-yard box. I turned around and faced him. "Whenever your ready." I stated getting into position.

He took a couple of steps away from the ball then took those few steps forward again planted his left foot next to the ball and shot the ball to the lower left corner of the net. I dove and caught the shot. It was a hard shot considering that I almost lost my grip when the ball made contact with my hands. I pulled the ball into my chest and stood up off the ground with out using my hands then rolled the ball back to him.

"Good shot." I told him as he stopped the ball and moved to a different location on the eighteen.

"You're not too bad yourself, but I still have two more shots." He commented and got ready to take another shot. This shot was a lot harder then the first one and I was only able to punch it away instead of actually catching it.

"I'm surprised that you were able to knock that one away." I moved into position, but his final shot went up towards the upper 90 on the opposite side of the next and even with a high extension dive my fingers just grazed the ball as it got past me and hit the back of the net. The ball wasn't my main problem at the moment, it was the fact that I was parallel to the ground and I was falling back down to earth. I adjusted my weight and got my hands going towards the ground first. I exhaled to relax my muscles before I hit the ground, but it felt like I was actually slowing down when I did that. I didn't have time to think about it as I felt my hands hit the ground and I managed to land the dive the way I was taught.

"That was a good try. It's always difficult to get an upper 90 shot." The boy said walking over to me and holding out a hand to help me up.

I took his hand and stood up, "Who are you? Even Steven has difficulty placing that kind of shot." I mentioned.

He just smiled at me, "You'll figure it out soon. You might want to get going." He motioned for my to look behind me so I did.

Steven was walking back to the field to get me, I turned around to say thanks to the kid, but he was gone. I grabbed the ball out of the net and went back over to the ball bag and stuck it in.

"Jack, what is taking so long?" Steven asked meeting me at the ball bag.

"Sorry, I spaced out and grabbed a soccer ball to practice a bit more." I was sort of telling the truth.

Steven sighed and shook his head, "You and your day dreaming, I swear it's gotten worse since we started this school year." He motioned as I lifted the ball bag and carried it back to the locker room.

"I know. I hope that it's not senioritis setting in already." I stated.

"I hope not we're practically just starting our senior year." He commented as I dropped off the balls and shoved my school uniform back into my school bag before we wandered home.

"Did you want to come over tonight and play some videogames?' Steven offered.

"I can't, I have to meet up with Yuki and finish our lab that we need to get done." I sadly declined.

"Man, ever since this school year started he's been keeping you busy with homework. You need a break at some point." Steven mentioned.

"He's been trying to keep my grades up on Physics so I can keep playing and won't be threatened with being kicked off the team from academic probation." I answered.

"Then let's hang out at some point this weekend. Maybe when we get back from our game we could all go out and go bowling or something." Steven offered as we got to my driveway.

"Is Yuki allowed to come?" I asked, I wanted Yuki to be able to get out and have some fun too.

"Yuki can come, but he can't be such a downer." He sighed.

"You know, Yuki isn't that bad once you get to know him." I stated walking up my driveway.

"I'll keep that in mind, night Jack." Steven shouted after me.

"Night Steven." I said and then wandered into the house as he continued to walk home.

As I took my shoes off my mind went back to that kid from earlier, _'Who was that kid?'_ I thought. _'That was the second run in with him and I still didn't find out his name.'_

"I'm home." I called.

"How was school?" My mom asked as she walked from the hall with a basket of laundry.

"It was alright. Yuki is coming over later so we can finish our work." I answered as I was pretty much following her down the hall to my room to toss my bag on my bed and get some clothes together to take a shower.

"That's good. I finished my clothing designs for next season. I'll probably be gone in the morning when you wake up so make sure that you actually get up for school young man." My mother warned.

"Don't worry I'll make sure to set my alarm this time around." I laughed a little and wandered into my room.

Every time that she had finished her new designs for the clothing company that she worked for I hardly got to see her. I looked out my window and saw that Yuki was sitting at his desk in his room working on something.

"Yuki, what are you working on?" I asked him curiously. Walking over to the window after tossing my bag on my bed.

"You're home later then usual." He commented getting up from his desk and walking over to the window so we could talk.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Shoot." He nodded leaning against his window ceil.

"Have you seen the new kid around today? He has messy black hair with red streaks in it and he's about two or three inches taller then you." I mentioned hoping that giving him a description would help.

"I haven't seen a kid like that around school." He shook his head.

"I swear I'm not making this kid up. I saw him twice today. The first time was when I accidently ran into him before school started and the second time was on the soccer field when everyone else was heading back to the locker rooms." I stated.

"Go take a shower, maybe that will clear you mind." Yuki suggested.

I sighed and went over to my dresser, "Alright. I'll see you later then."

'_I know that I'm not seeing things. I ran into him earlier.' _I thought walking into the bathroom with a change of clothes.

After dinner Yuki and his mother and father came over. Our parents talked as Yuki and I went to my room to finish our lab and work on our lab write up. After we finished that we relaxed a bit in my room.

Sorry about my parents coming over. They saw me putting my shoes on and asked me where I was going, then decided to tag along." He apologized.

"No it's alright. Even though we live next to each other it seems that our parents really don't have time to talk with each other that often." I commented.

"They did save the digital world and the human world together. I think doing something like that twice then also having to deal with an elemental in them that was slowly taking over their bodies would probably bring you pretty close." Yuki stated laying down on the floor from where he was sitting.

"That would just be so strange to be in someone else's body." I said thinking about it. "Hey Yuki…do you think elemental's are real?" I asked thinking about what happened earlier when I came out of the high extension dive.

"I'm sure that they are real. You've heard the same stories that I have, so why wouldn't they exist?" He asked confused sitting back up. "There's something on your mind isn't there." He put a hand on my shoulder.

I could feel cold radiating off of his hand. "Today when I was coming out of a high extension dive I exhaled like a normally do so I could relax my muscles, but this time around it felt like I actually slowed myself down when I did that." I answered "But to be honest, I'm not the only one with weird things happening to me am I Yuki?" My shoulder was numb.

Yuki let go of my shoulder and looked down at his lap, "Do you promise not to tell anyone?" He asked.

I nodded in agreement and waited for him to tell me.

"My body temperature has been dropping lately and I'm always cold to the touch. I'm sure that you noticed with me putting a hand on your shoulder." He replied.

"Are you trying to say that we're elementals?" I asked him.

"I'm not ruling it out." Yuki stated crossing his arms.

"Yuki, I'm going to head home to check on your sister." Yuki's mother said as she leaned against the doorframe to my door.

"Alright mom, I'll make sure that Dad and I come back soon." Yuki answered.

"Thank you hun, you know how your father get's when him and Takuya get to talking about old times." She sighed, but still have a smile on her face.

"Of course." Yuki nodded and laughed a little.

"Good night boys." She waved and started down the hall.

"Night mom." Yuki said.

"Night Mrs. Himi." I called back. "How is your sister been, I haven't seen her in school for the past couple of days."

"She's sick again." He sighed looking a bit annoyed. "IF she wasn't constantly going out with those friends of hers she probably wouldn't be getting so sick all the time."

"That sucks." I said.

"The thing that annoys me is when she needs help with homework and I'm trying to help her and all she doe is sit on her cell phone and text her friends and not even pay attention to me." He was so frustrated that it felt like he was making the temperature in the room drop.

"If you keep getting so stressed over this your hair is going to turn white." I laughed lightly trying to lighten the mood.

"I know. It helps though that you let me vent about it." I smiled when he said that. I was happy that he trusts me enough to be able to open up to me.

"You know I'm always here if you want to talk." I told him.

He nodded and stood up,, "I'm going to get a drink, did you want anything?" He asked me.

I laughed, I was also glad that he was comfortable enough in the house to be asking me if I wanted a drink. "I am thirsty, but I don't know what I want, so I'll come with you." I replied and stood up as well and we wandered to the kitchen.

We wandered down the hall when I heard my dad and Yuki's father Tommy talking to each other about old times. "They talk pretty loud don't they." I stated as we walked into the kitchen.

"What do you mean? I can barely hear them in here." Yuki stated as he opened the fridge.

"But, I can hear them as clear as day." I looked at him confused.

"They aren't talking that loud Jack." Yuki told me again.

"You sure?" I asked.

"What are you two doing?" My mom asked.

"What are dad and Mr. Himi talking about?" I questioned.

"Their talking about old times and about how they haven't seen Sasuke and Toshiro at all since we were younger." My mom answered.

"Oh, okay, I was just curious. I've always liked the stories that dad would tell me about the elementals." I smiled at her before I switched places with Yuki at the fridge to get a drink.

"Yea, back then everything was so strange and confusing." Mom was starting to remember the old times.

"Mom did you ever put the clothes in the dryer?" I asked.

"No, I didn't darn it." She ran out of the kitchen to the laundry room.

"Yuki has been a lot more distant lately and he's been cold constantly." I heard Yuki's father say and I looked over at the door that lead to the living room.

Yuki was about to say something, but I put my hand up to stop him as I listened.

"Jack's been more spacey then usual lately as well. Tommy have you been able to get in touch with Toshiro at all?" My father asked.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked me.

"Their talking about us, just how you've been physically cold lately and how I've been a lot more spacey." I answered opening my water bottle.

"I figured that he noticed." Yuki sighed, "I should probably head home though and get my father to come with me."

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow in school." I said.

"Yep, I want to be able to figure out what's wrong with us and if our father's as noticing the changes that are going on with us it must have something related to elementals." Yuki stated before walking into the living room and telling his father that they should probably head home before his mother yelled at them.

~*2nd Period the next day*~

"Jack." I looked over to see Steven run over to me and Yuki. He glared at Yuki who gave him a glare in return.

"What's up?" I asked as the three of us walked to our class that we had together.

Sebastian was already in the room by the time that we got there. We sat down in our usual spots. Steven sitting in front of me and Sebastian sitting behind me, then Yuki sitting to my right by the window.

"What were you two talking about?" Steven asked.

"That is none of your business." Yuki commented.

"I didn't ask you Yuki. I swear if you don't cut it with the attitude…" Yuki cut him off.

"You'll what, blind me with that dazzling smile you give to all the girls?" Yuki smirked.

That remark made both Sebastian and myself chuckle a bit. Especially Steven reaction to the comment. He was so flustered he didn't know what to say in return.

"Alright settle down." Our teacher said walking into class. "We have a new student joining us. I'll let him introduce himself." He said opening up a couple of his books to find his attendance booklet.

"Hey, my name's Sasuke Kaisai, it's nice to meet you all." He greeted.

I was shocked; it was the same kid that I had ran into yesterday. I looked over at Yuki and he had the same expression on his face that I did. The girls were whispering to each other about how good looking Sasuke was, which made me smirk and lean over my desk to whisper in Steven's ear.

"Steven, I think that you might have some competition." I whispered.

Sasuke took the empty seat to my left and class started so I couldn't ask him any questions.

**_...To Be Continued...  
_**


	3. You Have Got To Be Kidding

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I hope that it being nine pages makes up for that a little bit. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: You Have Got to be Kidding**

'_Why is Sasuke here? How is Sasuke here? How is that he looks about our age and not my father's age? Also shouldn't have gone back to being a part of my father with him being back here? Wait, wait, wait…I just need to calm down and breath, maybe it's just a coincidence that his name is Sasuke Kaisai. That's got to be it. He just has to be a distant relative of that Sasuke and has the same name as him.'_ I thought.

I looked up at the board and took down some notes before my mind starting wandering again. _'There is no way Sasuke can be so young after already being about 16-17 years old when my dad was saving the digital and human world for the second time. That was 27 years ago. Sasuke would have to be older then my father.'_ My thoughts were interrupted when a little note hit my desk.

I looked over at Sasuke and he had a small smile playing with his lips as we paid attention to what the teacher was writing down on the board. I opened to the note see what it said.

_**Don't think too hard now. If you have questions just ask. I may answer them for you.**_

I looked over at him with a bit of a glare and I saw a small smirk cross his lips, "Jerk." I muttered to myself and looked back at the board to scribble down more notes. '_I barely even know him anyways. I just want answers.'_ I thought to myself.

I went through the rest of class thinking of questions to ask him as I took notes.

"Jack what was wrong during class?" Yuki asked.

"He wouldn't shut up is the problem. He wasn't the only one though, it made it really hard to concentrate in class." Steven sighed as we walked to our lockers.

"But, I hardly said anything all class." I stated.

"Look lets just get through the rest of the day and then we have practice." Sebastian said stepping in so that Steven and I wouldn't start bickering.

"That sounds better then trying to discuss it now." Yuki commented.

"Did you want to hang out on the soccer field after practice then?" I asked everyone.

"I don't see why not." Steven agreed.

"It's settled, we'll hang out on the soccer field after practice and talk about it then." Yuki said finalizing the agreement before we all went our separate ways for class.

**~*7****th**** Period*~**

Gym was one of the things that I was good at in school and considering we just finished up the football unit we were now onto soccer. I was always a goalkeeper in gym because no one else wanted to be. I didn't mind, it was a nice warm up before practice. The strange thing was that Sasuke was in my gym class as well. I guess I would finally be able to ask him some questions since we're in another class together. After I got into a change of shorts and a tank top I wandered over to Sasuke and sat down next to him and the ruckus of the boys locker room commenced from the football players coming in.

"Hey Sasuke, I don't think out of these two days we've actauly officially introduced ourselves to each other. I'm Jack Kanbara." I smiled at him holding out my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Jack." Sasuke took my hand and shook it. It felt like he was burning up.

"Are you sick?" I asked as he let go of my hand.

He smiled and shook his head.

"Well what I mean is do you have a temperature? You feel like you're burning up." I explained.

"Na, I'm fine, I'm always really warm. Thanks for being concerned though." He answered.

"Can I ask you something?" I started.

"Come on Kiddies lets go out to the soccer field." The gym teacher said.

Sasuke and I walked at the back of the group as we made our way to the soccer field.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" Sasuke asked.

"I was wondering if you knew my father, Takuya Kanbara. I've heard stories from him about his adventures in the digital world and his trips to Elemental Academy when he was sharing a body with a person names Sasuke Kaisai. He was a fire elemental." I explained.

"I'll tell you later." He smirked at me and put his hands in his pockets.

'_TABLE FLIP!'_ I thought as I was mentally swearing at him while keeping my composure.

Sasuke just chuckled and looked at me. "I promise I'll tell you later. Right now just isn't the best time for that question." He told me.

"Alright." I sighed and turned my attention back to what the gym teacher was saying and making us split into teams.

Gym class was never as intense as an actual game. That was fine with me though. It gave me enough warm up before practice or a game for me to be able to warm up at my full potential by the time that time came along. The hard part was the fact I wasn't going to be getting much of a work out today since the football players chose me to be their goalkeeper instead of sticking me on the other team. I guess they were getting tired of not getting a lot of their shots in the net.

Today was different though; Sasuke was a lot faster then the football players. Honestly to me that wasn't a surprise at all, but how he was able to maneuver away from them and make them practically fall on their face was amazing. I wanted to laugh at the ones that did, but I didn't have time as I was trying to stop his shots. Considering it was the end of the period and Mr. D said that next goal wins I got a bit of a glare from the football players because I couldn't stop everyone of Sasuke's shots so we were tied up.

I was breathing heavy and beads of sweat were running down my face. It was hot out and I defiantly got my work out before practice that is in an hour. I got into position, as Sasuke and another one of his teammates were able to pass around my defense and come towards the new for a two on one situation. I came out a bit once I saw that Sasuke was going to go for the shot I came out a bit to try to block off the angle. He managed to chip it over me and I ran back as fast as I could to jump and try to punch it out. I felt like I jumped too soon after I got in front of the ball and It was going to go over my hand and into the net.

'_Just a bit more.'_ I thought to myself and it felt like the wind pushed me up just a little more and I was able to knock the ball out. I crashed into the netting in the back of the net and held onto it to keep myself up as I watched the ball bounce away behind the net. I did it. I was able to stop the shot. I don't know what that was that helped me but I was able to get the ball.

"Alright boys wrap it up. It's time to head back in." Mr. D yelled at us after blowing his whistle.

I ran and got the ball from where it found its resting place, which was a pretty good distance from the net and picked it up. I wasn't all the surprised when I didn't see anyone waiting for me, they all just started back to the school. I sighed to myself and slowly jogged to catch up with everyone. Sasuke was at the back of the pack when I caught up. There was about a five-foot gap between us and the rest of the group.

"Hey Sasuke…" I started and he looked over at me and smiled.

"Meet me in the park later tonight around seven and I'll answer your questions. At least some of them anyways. You should bring Yuki with you too just so I don't have to explain things more then twice." Sasuke mentioned.

"Alright then." I nodded, "What about Steven and Sebastian?" I asked.

"You can bring who you like, but I don't know if the twins are ready to except what's going on yet." He said honestly.

"But how do you know what's going on with all of us?" I was so confused.

He just smiled and went back to looking ahead at the rest of the group as we made our way into the locker room.

"Right you'll answer later." I mumbled to myself looking away.

**~End of Soccer Practice~**

Yuki and I were the first back to the soccer field after getting changed back into our school clothes and putting everything away. We waited for the twins to get out to the field.

"What's on your mind?" Yuki asked.

"Just something that happened in gym class today that has been on my mind." I answered not being all that open.

"What happened?" He was curious I could tell in his tone.

"I was chipped today in gym class, but I was able to run and black it. I've never been that fast before. You know that usually when I get chipped that's it for me and I can't get back in time to save the ball." I said.

"Sorry we're late you two." Sebastian apologized flopping his school bag on the bleachers before sitting down himself.

Steven did the same, "So what were you two talking about?" He asked.

"Have strange things been happening to you two?" I questioned.

"What do you mean?" Steven said confused.

"As in has anything out of the ordinary happened lately?" I rephrased my question.

"You mean how no one would be quiet today and all I wanted was some piece and quiet? And you wouldn't stop about the new kid." Steven said.

"But I never said anything about Sasuke today." I answered.

"Yes you did." Steven commented.

"I was thinking about him, but I never said anything about him." I said again.

"Are you trying to tell me that I was hearing your thoughts?" Steven asked laughing a little.

"It would make since with you saying that class was really noisy today, but no one was saying a word in class as we were taking notes." Sebastian answered.

"What about you Sebastian?" Yuki asked.

"I think I've been seeing things, but to be honest I'm not all that sure. It could just be from being tired that I think I'm seeing things." Sebastian replied.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" I questioned.

"I just didn't know what was really going on and I still don't." Sebastian answered fidgeting a little.

"What's been going on with you two since you asked us?" Steven stated.

I looked over at Steven with the most serious face that I could possibly make. "I've been able to pick up whispers like someone was speaking normally to someone, and also I've been able to stay up in the air much longer then normal." I explained.

"I've been freezing to the touch and I can change the temperature in a room apparently when I'm frustrated." Yuki said.

"The things that have been happening to you two are a lot more noticeable then what's been happening to us." Steven stated.

"Steven, Sebastian, has your father talked about Elementals?" I questioned.

Sebastian nodded, "He told us stories when we were younger."

"But, what does that have to do with anything?" Steven looked confused.

"From my father's stories, when he was younger, the second time they went to the digital world he was partnered with an elemental. His Elementals name was Sasuke Kaisai. Sasuke was a fire elemental, which made since considering that my father had the fire warrior of the digimon spirits. What I'm getting at is that the new kids name is Sasuke, and with what has been going on with us I wouldn't be surprised is he's here to help us." I explained.

"But Sasuke should easily be as old if not older then our parents." Steven mentioned.

"That is true, but my guess is that the Sasuke from my father's stories is the new kid. How he is as young as he looks I don't know." I continued.

"It sounds like you're trying to say that the new kid Sasuke is the elemental from the stories and that he probably comes from a different dimension or something along those lines." Sebastian deduced.

"I'm not crazy, none of us are. I know that for a fact. But, I'm know that I'm not going to sit here and keep quiet about this and what's going on. I want to know what's going on with me and with all of us. Tonight I'm meeting Sasuke in the park to ask some questions and hopefully get answers." I spoke up which was something that I didn't normally do. I felt a lot better after saying it though. And I felt lighter too. Like a weight was lifted off of me because I came out to my friends about what was going on.

"So what are we going to do about it. If we say anything to anybody, they will consider us crazy and probably toss us into a physic ward." Sebastian said.

"Sebsatian, you barely speak in class and you are practically the opposite of your brother when we're in school. When you get onto the soccer field your attitude completely changes and you're a happy and out going person." Yuki explained.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Steven asked.

"What I'm trying to say is that we are all different and if there is someone who knows what's going on with us then why shouldn't we going and ask them about it." Yuki answered.

"It's like what happened to our parents. If they told someone about what happened that they were taken to the digital world and had to save the world from evil. People probably just laughed at them and told them that they had a wild imagination. So I don't think that if we say something like what's been happening to us to someone else we're going to end up in a physic ward because of it. We'll probably just be told the same thing." I said.

"We're all different, but that's what is going to help us through this. If we stick together I know we can do it." Yuki smiled getting on board with what I was saying.

"Right and I have a feeling that Sasuke will be able to help us with that." I nodded in agreement.

"Alright. We'll think about it and let you know if we're going to come with you tonight." Steven said.

I smiled at the twins, "How about we head home. I'm sure that our parents are wondering where we are."

Everyone agreed with me and we grabbed our bags and wandered home. When we got to mine and Yuki's houses we said goodbye to the twins as they continued down the road. None of the cars were home which meant that we surprisingly made it home before our parents. Yuki's dad and mine worked at the same place so they would usually car pool to work. That mean's that my dad drove today.

I looked over at Yuki's house and saw his little sister dressed in rather revealing clothing come out of the house. "Hilary doesn't look very sick to me." I commented nudging Yuki.

Yuki ran over to Hilary and grabbed his little sisters wrist. "Yuki let go of me." I heard his sister say.

"Where do you think your going? I thought you were sick Hil." Yuki said.

"Mom and dad aren't here. What's wrong with me going out with my friends?" She asked.

"What's wrong? Get your ass back into the house. If your healthy enough to go out and party with friends then you're healthy enough to do your homework and go to school. You want to know who hears it when you're out having a good time, it's me, because I didn't stop you, or I didn't protect you because I am your older brother." Yuki snapped.

I didn't know if I was seeing things or not, but it looked like Yuki's hair was getting lighter.

I ran over and got in between them. "Calm down you two. Hil you want to go and ruin your life then go get in that car, if not then get your ass back in the house and work on your homework that you've missed." I said.

"I hate both of you." Hilary shouted, "It's my life, stay out of it." She ran over to her friends car and got in then they sped off.

"Are you alright Yuki?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I fail as an older brother." He said looking down at the ground.

"You don't fail as an older brother. Your sister just doesn't listen." I told him.

"I know, but I always get blamed for it." He sighed.

There was a moment of silence between us then I looked up at his hair and noticed that it was as white as snow. "Now probably isn't the best time, but your hair is white. It was turning color when you were yelling at Hilary." I mentioned.

"You always said my hair was going to turn white if I kept stressing out about her." He smiled a little.

"Maybe you should come with me tonight when I go and meet Sasuke in the park." I offered.

"That would probably be a good idea." He nodded in agreement. "But we should probably take showers and eat something first before we go."

"Very true." I smiled.

Just after that, my father's car pulled into the driveway at my house and my father and Yuki's father got out of the car.

"When did you want to meet up to head out?" Yuki asked.

"How about at six thirty or something like that." I offered.

"Sounds good to me." Yuki replied.

"What's going on?" My father asked walking over to us with Yuki's dad.

"Not too much we just got home late from practice to see Hilary sneaking out of the house to go to a party with some friends." I said honestly.

"I thought Hilary was sick." Tommy, Yuki's dad said.

"She didn't look very sick to me with what she was wearing." Yuki commented.

"We tried to stop here, but she didn't exactly listen to us." I added on.

Tommy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know what I'm going to do with that girl." He groaned.

"Send her to a boarding school." Yuki said flatly.

"Yuki has a point Tommy. It would probably do her some good to be going to an all girls boarding school." My dad agreed.

"But Takuya, I don't know if her mother would be up for it." Tommy noted.

"Yuki, did you do something with your hair?" My dad asked.

"Oh no…it just turned white is all." He answered.

"Really…" My dad looked over at Tommy concerned.

"Dad, Yuki and I are going to go and meet a friend in the park soon, so we were just going to go and take quick showers. We'll get something to eat on the way back so you don't have to worry about dinner." I smiled trying to change the subject.

"Oh alright, then, but we need to have a talk when you get back Jack." He answered.

"Okay, okay." I laughed a little then hit Yuki in the back. "Come on, we don't want to be late." I smiled and hurried off to the house to go and take a shower.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Hopefully is won't take me as long to get up the next chapter. Bye for now everyone and I would love to hear what you think about this chapter.  
**_

_**-DTW**_


End file.
